


Loving Peggy Carter

by Ultra



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Engagement, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, Meet the Family, Post-Canon, Presumed Dead, Reunions, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: "She hadn’t thought anything could be as shocking and overwhelming as the news that her dear brother had been killed in battle. Peggy realised how wrong she was when the truth was revealed. A mistake had been made. Michael Carter was, in fact, alive and well."





	Loving Peggy Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writethisway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/gifts).



> for writethisway - I do hope this is what you were hoping for. I never considered the concept of Michael not actually being dead, but it is a wonderful idea :)

She hadn’t thought anything could be as shocking and overwhelming as the news that her dear brother had been killed in battle. Peggy realised how wrong she was when the truth was revealed. A mistake had been made. Michael Carter was, in fact, alive and well.

Once again, there had been tears, though happy ones this time. Elation overtook her, the like of which she never could have expected. To know that she would see her brother again, that he would see the woman she had become, in no small part because of him. That he would be there when she married the only other man in the world she could love as much as she loved him.

“Gotta admit, it makes me a little nervous” said Daniel, sitting in the airport lounge with his hand wrapped around Peggy’s own.

“Why should you be nervous?” she asked, glancing at him. “You’ve faced much more frightening things than another person’s older brother. I know you have, quite often I was right beside you, facing them with you.”

“Any other person’s brother probably wouldn’t make me so nervous,” he admitted. “This is Michael Carter. This is the guy that inspired you to be the woman you are today. He’s also the guy who has a right to kick my ass if I ever screw up with you.”

“Daniel, you seem to have forgotten that, if you screwed up at all, I am quite capable of kicking your arse all by myself.”

“That’s my little sister.”

The sound of his voice behind her knocked the breath out of Peggy. She saw the smile on Daniel’s face and found her own again as she slowly turned, and there he was.

“Hello, Peg,” said Michael, tears in his eyes as he finally saw her again.

Then she was on her feet, rushing at him, throwing her arms around her beloved brother and squeezing him so tight. He hugged her back, with all the strength he had in him. The Carter siblings reunited at last, and against all odds.

Dinner was already prepared at Howard’s house long before they arrived home. In the car, Peggy could do little but marvel at the fact she was seeing her brother again. He looked older, she supposed she did too, but after all he had been through, he was surprisingly unaltered by the trial of it all. She said as much as their dinner was served by an overly polite Mr Jarvis and the ever-charming Ana.

“You know, as much as I hate to accuse you of such a thing, Michael,” said Peggy then, “the terrible thought has crossed my mind that you manufactured the entire incident of your so-called death purely to ensure I never married Fred and joined the SSR instead,” she told him without pause.

Daniel’s eyes widened at the accusation but he said nothing. It was really none of his business in the first place, this was all about the Carter siblings alone.

“Could you really blame me if I had?” said Michael with a smirk. “Though, of course, I did not,” he confirmed in the next second. “There was rather a lot of confusion over who had fallen in battle and who had come out relatively unharmed, at least, that’s what I was told. I remember very little of it, even now. For years, I knew nothing at all of the life I had before. It was a mere six months ago that I began to recall the facts of who I was, where I came from, and who I might have out in the world waiting for me,” he said, his hand covering Peggy’s on the table as he smiled fondly at her. “The moment I recalled you, Peg, I began to miss you. I’m so sorry that you had to suffer under the notion of my demise for so long.”

“When they came to tell us... It was one of the worst moment’s of my life,” she told him, eyes dipping to her plate as she fought to keep her composure. “But clearly fate had a plan.”

“Indeed, it did,” Michael agreed, nodding his head. “Now, enough about me and my troubles. Let me hear more of all you have been doing these past few years,” he said, encouraging Peggy to leave nothing out, and she really didn’t.

Aside from a few highly confidential details amongst her SSR cases, Peggy happily told her older brother anything and everything that she could think of to share, with Daniel pitching in whenever he could. Michael seemed truly hypnotised by his little sister and all the tales she had to tell, though none of her thrilling adventures pleased him as much as the story of how she had come to be engaged to the man sat in the third place at the table.

“Well, if an older brother’s opinion still counts for anything, Peg, I like this fellow much more than boring old Fred,” he said, smiling widely.

“Thank you, sir,” Daniel nodded politely. “I appreciate the stamp of approval.”

“Sir?” Michael echoed with a chuckle. “I’m her brother, not her father. Call me Michael, please. After all, if all goes according to plan, we shall be brothers too before long.”

Peggy looked between the two of them, feeling oddly overcome by how well they were getting along. They both loved her so much, her darling brother and her wonderful husband-to-be. She was a very lucky woman, she knew that for certain.

“Excuse me,” she said softly, taking herself off to the bathroom before she made a complete fool of herself.

Daniel frowned as he watched her run away.

“She’s not usually so emotional,” he said, shaking his head. “Still, it’s not every day your brother comes back to life.”

“She is the strongest woman I know,” Michael agreed, “but she has her moments. She would hardly be human if she didn’t. Still, I knew she had it in her to be something truly amazing and it seems she has proven that, both to the SSR and to herself.”

“I’ve never known anyone else in the world like Peggy.” Daniel nodded. “I only want to make her happy.”

“Then you and I really are going to get along famously.” Michael smiled.

When Peggy returned, silence fell over the table immediately, making her nervous.

“Should I ask what you two were saying about me whilst I was gone?”

“Only good things,” Daniel promised, picking up her hand and kissing it. “What bad is there to say?”

He was a little startled by the way Michael suddenly choked on his wine and then amused as Peggy glared at her brother.

“I promise you, Daniel, there are a few things to be said about our Peg that are... shall we say, less than flattering?” he said, smirking hard. “But believe me, I’m not sharing,” he promised. “At least, not at present.”

“I should hope you’ll be better behaved than this at my wedding, Michael,” said Peggy, smiling up at Jarvis in thanks as he served the dessert. “After all, I was rather hoping you’d give me away, as long as you really do approve this time around, of course.”

“Peggy, I would be truly honoured,” her brother assured with a fond smile. “And I do believe, from all I have heard, that you have found a real partner for life in Daniel.”

“I like to think so,” he agreed, trying not to be embarrassed by all the love he seemed to be getting from the Carter family right now. Of course, it was nothing compared to the affection between Peggy and Michael themselves.

“Must you both keep smiling at me in such a way.” Peggy rolled her eyes then, focused on her apple pie to keep from looking at either Michael or Daniel for the moment. “You’re quite embarrassing.”

“We are only marvelling at the wonderful woman we are privileged to have the company of,” her brother told her easily.

“Can’t argue with that,” Daniel agreed. “I couldn’t be prouder to know I’m going to be Peggy’s husband before too long.”

“And I certainly couldn’t be any prouder to be her brother.” Michael nodded. “You have become the woman I always knew you could be, Peg,” he said, meeting her eyes. “You are truly remarkable, my dear sister, and I am the happiest of men, knowing I have come home in time to see you find your happily ever after.”


End file.
